<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>平坦之途 by sumred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243319">平坦之途</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumred/pseuds/sumred'>sumred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, edguda, 伯咕, 伯爵咕哒</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumred/pseuds/sumred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>万圣节贺文，小甜饼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Male Fujimaru Ritsuka, 爱德蒙唐泰斯/藤丸立香</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>平坦之途</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>藤丸立香发现自己在一张陌生的床上醒来。<br/>
又是谁的梦吗？他支起身子打量四周，地上铺着木头地板，墙壁上挂着一张颜色发暗的航海图，旁边是一个磨损的船舵，显然是某次冒险的纪念，损坏后当作装饰挂在了墙上。左手边的书桌上，紧靠着一个精美异常的船只模型，羽毛笔插在墨水瓶里，另一边一枚小巧的罗盘压在尚未着墨的信纸上。<br/>
哦，大概是迦勒底哪位船长的梦。藤丸立香放心地躺回床上，再多睡一会儿好了，反正现在看上去也没什么事发生。他在干爽柔软的被单下舒服地伸直双腿，很快又睡意昏沉。<br/>
万圣节即将到来，但不久前他把身上最后一分钱都扔进了卡池，结果就是他现在没钱为万圣节定制服装了。顺带一提，即便如此迦勒底也并没有增加新成员。况且弗拉德三世的订单也已经排到了年末，若是要办加急订单又得加一大笔钱。最近立香就为了万圣节服装的事焦头烂额。<br/>
迦勒底的各位英灵倒是都喜气洋洋地为万圣节的到来做准备，卫宫研制出了新口味的南瓜派，莎士比亚排演了万圣节特别版喜剧《万圣夜之梦》，示巴女王连同英雄王投资了大有前途的糖果生意，虽然后者发牢骚说糖果花花绿绿没有品位，应该都用金箔包装才对。<br/>
“这样的话就没人买得起了。”<br/>
就这样受到了示巴女王理智的拒绝。<br/>
前两天，立香还在走廊上遇见了爱德华·蒂奇，被迫听了一大通对尤瑞艾莉会穿怎样的服装出现在万圣节舞会的畅想。谈话内容让人恨不得······等一下。立香猛地从床上蹦起来，胆战心惊地把床底和抽屉翻了个底朝天，没有见不得人的写真和海报，他松了一口气，可以确定至少不是在爱德华的梦里了。<br/>
“你在干什么？”一道熟悉的声音在背后响起。<br/>
“在找十八禁写真集。”松懈下来的立香脱口而出，然后立刻意识到了不对劲，“不是不是。”他慌忙转过身，只见到了岩窟王若有所思的表情。<br/>
“需要作为圣诞礼物送给你吗？”岩窟王认真的神情让人分不清是不是在开玩笑。<br/>
而此刻立香只想灵子转移到两天前掐死爱德华。<br/>
废了一通功夫说服爱德蒙·唐泰斯不要将十八禁写真集作为圣诞礼物送给自己（“新年礼物也不需要，谢谢”），立香才终于想到要问清自己的处境：“我们现在在你的梦里吗，岩窟王？”<br/>
爱德蒙如往常那样大笑：“库哈哈哈哈哈，我的共犯，我们在法老号上。”<br/>
“法老号？”立香愣了一下，“那不是你的船？”<br/>
“如果我没有被诬陷入狱，就会成为这艘船的船长。”爱德蒙的脸色变了一变，很快恢复了正常，“这是我唯一能使用的船，你凑合一下吧。”<br/>
“那这间房是你当水手时住的吗？”立香左右张望。<br/>
“不是。这艘船是根据我的记忆变换出来的，并不就是当年那艘，有许多变动和错位的地方。”爱德蒙简单地解释道，“我们现在正往基督山岛前进。”<br/>
“新的特异点？”<br/>
“只是去取一些东西。”<br/>
立香没有追问，他被镜子里的影像吸引了注意力。“这是什么？”不知什么时候他的迦勒底战斗服变成了十九世纪水手服，“好帅气。”<br/>
“喜欢吗？”爱德华点了一支烟，看着立香在一人高的穿衣镜前兴奋地转来转去。<br/>
“如果能带回去当万圣节服饰就好了。”立香扯着袖子，想到这件事就有点失落。</p><p>爱德蒙正要说什么，被一阵敲门声打断了，一个海盗模样的水手尖着嗓子汇报：“船长，前方出现了讲故事海妖。”<br/>
为什么法老号上的水手长得和海盗一模一样！<br/>
“诶？这不是重点吧？”和海盗一模一样的水手挠挠头，“总之快去解决讲故事海妖，否则我们所有人都会被穿着露脐装的人解体的啦。”<br/>
“等等，讲故事海妖是什么？穿露脐装的人又是谁？”立香一头雾水。<br/>
“讲故事的海妖是一种海上致命的妖怪，它通过讲美丽的故事来吸引路过的船只，只要听到了故事，所有人都会不由自主地驾着船靠近，然后就会被海妖的同伴分解成一块一块的。”水手告诉他。<br/>
外面传来了许多水手的哭喊，立香和爱德蒙寻着声音走到甲板上，发现船只正向大海中间一块突出的礁石靠近。随着海风传过来的，是一个稚嫩的童声，正在讲述《海的女儿》。<br/>
随着距离缩短，礁石上的人影也逐渐清晰。一位穿着蕾丝蓬蓬裙，头上扎着蝴蝶结，另一位正如水手所说是一个穿着露脐装的银发儿童。<br/>
“童谣？杰克？”立香惊讶地问，“你们怎么在这里？”<br/>
“不给糖，就捣蛋！”童谣和杰克齐声说，四只小手充满期待地伸到立香面前。<br/>
“Master，万圣节要给上门的孩童糖果哦。”童谣细声细气地说。<br/>
“没有糖果的人会被解体。”杰克补充道。<br/>
立香在口袋里摸索，没有找到糖果。<br/>
童谣的小脸一点点垮了下去，杰克跃跃欲试地拿出了小刀。<br/>
立香手忙脚乱：“别急别急，我肯定能找到。”<br/>
“拿去。”一只手从立香的肩膀后伸出来，掌心里满满一把糖。<br/>
童谣和杰克欢天喜气地从爱德蒙手里接过糖：“万圣节快乐！”这样喊着跑开了。<br/>
“还好你带了糖。”立香感激对爱德蒙说。<br/>
爱德蒙将手里的烟掐灭，伸进斗篷里面拿出另一把糖：“你要吗？”<br/>
立香挑了一颗太妃糖，剥去糖衣扔进嘴里。爱德蒙看他脸颊圆鼓鼓的，忍不住用手戳了一戳，把立香吓一跳后假装无事发生，自己也挑了一粒糖塞进嘴里。<br/>
“你选了什么口味？”立香问。<br/>
爱德蒙展示亮晶晶的糖纸，原来是橘子味水果糖。<br/>
两个人靠着栏杆站了一会儿，海风饱含水汽吹拂面颊，白色的水鸟追逐着船后的波浪上下翻飞。爱德蒙的披风在海风里轻轻飘荡，不时扫在立香的小腿上。立香偷偷打量岩窟王英俊的侧脸，他看着远方，不知道在想什么。<br/>
他想起从前的事情了吗？如果没有那场阴谋，爱德蒙就会成为这艘船的船长，没有十九年的监禁，也没有盛大的复仇。他在憎恨命运还是在感慨世事？<br/>
立香想得太专心，一时忘记了掩饰自己的偷看行为，被转头的爱德蒙抓了个正着。一天之内两次出糗，他恨不得挖个地缝钻进去。<br/>
这副窘迫的模样都落在爱德蒙眼里，他没说什么，顺手在立香头上揉了揉。</p><p>巨大的撞击声从左舷传来，船身剧烈摇晃，立香一个站不稳，被岩窟王揽住腰身才勉强没有摔倒。不知什么时候，一艘海盗船靠近了法老号。<br/>
爱德蒙指挥水手改变方向，和海盗船拉开距离。<br/>
立香眯着眼睛辨认出海盗旗：“这是黄金鹿号。”<br/>
在对面的船头上站着一个已经喝得醉醺醺的海盗，正是德雷克船长，旁边一个海盗正给她倒下一杯酒。德雷克一口饮尽杯中酒，笑声惊飞水鸟：“痛快！再给我满上。”她仿佛这时才发现法老号，“喂，对面的，把你船上的所有财宝都交出来。”<br/>
海盗们整齐划一地大喊：“都交出来。”<br/>
“德雷克。”立香和她打招呼。<br/>
“哟，御主，你也在这里？那好，把御主一起抢过来吧。”德雷克随手扔掉杯子，指向立香，“小的们，开炮。”<br/>
“喂喂喂，这也太不讲道理了吧。”立香被岩窟王护在身后，从他背后探出头。<br/>
“海盗就是要劫掠，把所有珍贵的东西都抢走，然后毫不在意地花光。”德雷克打了个酒嗝，“算了，你们要是把财宝都交出来，我就放你们走。”<br/>
“这艘船并不是商船，没有你要的财宝。”岩窟王和她交涉。<br/>
“胡说。我刚刚碰到童谣了，她说你给了他财宝。”<br/>
“只是一把糖。”<br/>
“在万圣节，糖果就是最珍贵的财宝。”德雷克高声宣布。后排海盗们欢呼：“不给糖，就捣蛋！”<br/>
立香眼巴巴地看着岩窟王，后者掏出另一把糖，隔着海抛给德雷克。<br/>
“这么一把怎么够。”德雷克对天放枪，“把糖全都交出来。”随着她的话音，黄金鹿上的十二门大炮都对准了法老号。</p><p>最终德雷克搜刮走了所有糖果，心满意足地醉醺醺地走了。立香目送着黄金鹿号摇摇晃晃地远去，那上面所有海盗似乎都喝醉了，让人怀疑下一秒就要翻船。“如果再有人来要糖要怎么办，”立香发愁，“希望不会再遇到海盗。”<br/>
岩窟王还没来得及回答，海面就掀起了风暴，狂风呼啸，船帆鼓胀，似乎下一秒就要被风撕裂。法老号在风暴里颠簸摇晃，海浪一浪接一浪，无情地抛掷船体，让人晕头转向。法老号发出让人胆战心惊的咔吱咔吱声，所有的水手都躲到了甲板下面。<br/>
立香被岩窟王护在怀里，紧紧抱着爱德蒙的腰，爱德蒙将披风遮在他头上，让他免受风吹雨淋，即便如此，立香的后背还是被溅起的海水打湿了。<br/>
在他背后翻涌的波浪里渐渐升起一个巨大的生物。<br/>
岩窟王稳稳当当站在甲板上，即使在这么大的风里他的帽子也没被吹走。他低头看紧紧贴在胸口的立香，眼神幽暗，若有所思。<br/>
不多时，一个巨大的人型生物就出现在海面上。<br/>
“不给糖，就捣蛋！”Kingprotea左手搅动海水，右手掀起风浪。<br/>
“你已经在捣蛋了啊。”立香没把头从爱德蒙胸口拿出来。<br/>
“给我糖。”Kingprotea坚持。<br/>
立香无奈：“糖刚才都被德雷克抢走了，你要是走快点，应该还能追上他们。”<br/>
Kingprotea不依不饶地用双手拍打海面，溅起的水花有三人高，甲板地下传来水手的呼救声，有几个人已经晕过去了。立香更加用力地抱紧岩窟王，突然他的手碰到了什么细长的东西。<br/>
爱德蒙双手护着立香，任由立香将那东西从他腰间抽出来。原来是一根拐杖糖。尺寸比平时的拐杖糖大了许多，被岩窟王卡在腰间的皮扣里，所以才免于德雷克的搜刮。<br/>
立香喜出望外，将拐杖糖高举过头顶：“给你糖。”<br/>
Kingprotea慢慢停下了动作，海面逐渐平静，胆子大的水手从甲板下探头探脑地露出眼睛。<br/>
“万圣节快乐。”接过糖，Kingprotea像来时那样，慢慢沉入海面之下。</p><p>立香松了口气，这才意识到自己仍然攀着岩窟王，面红耳赤地从对方身上下来。<br/>
爱德蒙指向天际线出隐约露出小小一角的基督山岛：“快到了。”<br/>
在距离东码头的第二十块岩石后面的山洞里有两个入口，沿着距第二个入口最远的角度向下挖掘，基督山的财宝就埋在这下面。<br/>
立香被满屋的金光闪闪晃花了眼。这可以买多少圣晶石啊。他摸摸堆积如山的宝石，掂掂拳头大小的金块，被脚下的一个小箱子绊了一跤，打开以后满是精雕细琢的首饰。<br/>
爱德蒙对满屋财宝无动于衷，只等立香玩累了才开口：“能拿多少就尽量拿多少吧。短期内应该没有时间再来了。”<br/>
“这是什么意思？这是给我的吗？”立香坐在金子堆里张大了嘴。<br/>
爱德蒙不自在地避开他的眼神：“你不是把钱都花光了吗？既然你是我的御主，就该尽量地使用我。”<br/>
“岩窟王······”<br/>
“好了你自己拿吧。我在外面等你。”披风一卷，岩窟王走出山洞，“动作快点，其他人还等着你回去开万圣舞会。”<br/>
托岩窟王的福，立香不仅弥补上了上一个卡池的亏空，还为今年接下来的卡池都做好了准备。“我一定要让迦勒底人丁兴旺。”立香握着拳头，眼神坚定。爱德蒙担忧地回头看了一眼在视野里逐渐变小的基督山岛，以御主的情况，不知道洞里的财宝撑得过几次卡池。</p><p>回到迦勒底是已经是晚上了。<br/>
玛修已经等得焦急万分了：“Master，你终于回来了。舞会已经快要开始了。”她小跑上来，将立香从踏板上接下来，“爱德蒙先生，我还以为你们要赶不上了，不过现在过去应该正好能赶上所长的致辞。”<br/>
“可是我的衣服······”立香被玛修拉着往前跑，犹豫地说。我还没准备好万圣节服装啊。<br/>
“Master的衣服很好看，我刚才就注意到了。”玛修笑着说，“是十九世纪的水手吗？是爱德蒙先生给你的建议吗？”<br/>
立香低头，发现身上好端端地穿着船上的水手服，这也是岩窟王的礼物吗，他回头张望。岩窟王落在他们后面，手上点了一支烟，仍然是平日那副冷静的样子，脸上没有什么表情。<br/>
立香笑了，大声说：“谢谢你，岩窟王。”<br/>
爱德蒙拉低帽子，点了点头，遮掩发红的脸颊。<br/>
三个人赶到餐厅时恰到好处地错过了所长的致辞，正逢卫宫分发南瓜派，几位阿尔托莉雅面前已经摞起空盘，玉藻猫戴着猫爪形隔热手套从烤箱里源源不断地取出美食，莫扎特刚讲了一个不合时宜的笑话，在他对面萨列里的表情很难说是不是想打他一顿，其余的英灵也各自享受着欢乐的节日氛围。<br/>
岩窟王穿过拥挤的人群走到达芬奇身边：“达芬奇，我想请你做一个海上暴风雨模拟装置。”<br/>
“可是我最近的工作已经饱和了。”达芬奇蹙眉，“而且模拟装置很麻烦，要花很长时间······”<br/>
岩窟王打断她：“报酬是这个。”他比了一个数。<br/>
达芬奇立刻殷切地表示：“明天就可以做完。还有什么具体的要求吗？”<br/>
“船上的家具要坚固一点，最好钉在地上。”<br/>
“唔唔。”达芬奇露出了然的微笑，“明白了。放心我是不会对客户的需求多嘴的。”</p><p> </p><p>第二天，藤丸立香发现自己又在一艘船上醒了过来。</p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>